Hiss
by Indefinitely-unseen
Summary: Armin had always been the clueless type when it came to social interactions. Whenever guys hit on Armin, he always brushed it off as friendship. Which is why Eren always had to be there...to protect him. Always. - An overprotective Eren and oblivious Armin


Eren sighed as he watched his younger blond haired friend talk animatedly with a group of other squads. The guys surrounded the irresistible little boy and grinned down at him, leering over his small figure.

Armin had always been Eren's friend. When he was around 6 years old, Eren had found Armin being bullied by older kids and ran in to save him. Both Eren and Armin had been severely beaten, but the bullies left after realizing Eren wouldn't give up.

That was the start of their friendship, and Eren couldn't help but still feel protective over his smaller friend. He saw how the other guys looked at Armin. In the beginning it would be normal, friendly relationships, but after a while of getting to know Armin's gravitating optimistic personality and charming knowledge, the look in their eyes became almost _animalistic. _Hungry.

Eren knew how adorable Armin was when he spoke about the outside world. Anything he was passionate in, and suddenly the young boy was gone and a beautiful, assured man was in his place.

That's why Eren always watched out for the other guys. Some had already tried to make moves on the oblivious and happy boy, which Eren had immediately stopped, luckily not drawing attention from Armin. But Eren wouldn't be able to continue acting so nice if the pestering continued. He wouldn't tolerate it. He could feel anger and disgust course through him whenever he saw someone pull a stunt on such a petite boy.

Eren cleared his throat loudly and Armin looked up at him curiously, his smile dropping. "Eren? What's wrong?"

"Come on, Armin. Let's go outside." Eren said, straining to keep his voice calm. Armin looked at the guys surrounding him and shrugged.

"I'll see you guys later then." Armin told them cheerfully. Some guys groaned in protest while others boldly said they would tag along.

"No. We're going alone." Eren said through gritted teeth and snatched Armin's thin wrist before pulling him outside.

"Ah it's so clear out tonight." Armin sighed and his breath could be seen. He stretched his arms out as if to embrace the glittering black night sky. Eren felt a thud in his chest as he smiled widely. Armin was adorable.

_And that's why I have to protect him from perverts._

* * *

"Armin! Come over and sit with us!" A soldier with short brown hair called out. Armin waved back and looked at Eren and Mikasa.

"Let's go." He said, holding his tray of food.

"He was calling out to you only." Mikasa said bluntly.

Armin stopped short and frowned. "No, he was just getting our attention. They want to sit with all of us."

Eren didn't say anything. He knew Mikasa was right, but that didn't mean he was jut going to let Armin sit over there with them alone.

"Look, Armin. Those guys have been talking to you a lot recently. It's pretty obvious they want to become…closer to you." She argued and worked her way around certain words carefully. She too was well aware of the ulterior motives that some guys had.

Armin's brows crinkled even more. "Oh. Well in that case I'll just introduce you guys so we can all be friends together." He said and started heading over.

"Armin." Eren said weakly, but the boy was already over at the table. He watched with his jaws clenched as the guys playfully smacked Armin in greeting. He saw Armin talking to them and then pointing over at Eren and Mikasa who were standing with their trays in hand. Eren saw the whole table's eyes trail over to the friends and saw some faces cringe. They knew with Eren around, none of them would be able to do anything with Armin.

Some guys leaned in and murmured to Armin, whose face fell as they continued speaking. Armin talked back indignantly before he snatched his tray and came back to the other two, his face a little red.

"Armin!" The guy who originally called him over yelled. Armin ignored him and reached his two friends.

"What happened." Eren croaked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Oh, nothing! Let's just sit somewhere else." Armin brushed off. Mikasa didn't question the peculiar behavior and headed towards a table. Eren knew something was wrong, but Armin didn't seem like he was willing to talk now so he didn't try to bring it up.

The rest of dinner was silent, but Eren was watching over Armin's shoulder at the table of guys. Their eyes kept darting towards his friend. Especially the short haired brunet who initially called out for Armin. Eren growled internally.

_Just try anything._

* * *

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction ever published on here! If you enjoy Eremin then please enjoy your stay :) There's a lot of fluff and I don't know exactly how i'm going to end this yet so any feedback is much appreciated. This is based off some prompts that I kind of melted altogether into this giant mess. Also if you have any suggestions, ideas, or images you'd like to contribute then i'd be delighted! Especially the title of this x_x I don't know what else to call it


End file.
